The Uzumaki Prototype
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: xver con prototype: naruto es herido de gravedad por itachi cuando salva a la hermana de este durante la masacre del clan uchiha, hecho que aprovecha danzuo para raptar a naruto y experimentar con el para obtener al shinobi definitivo. DarkNaruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y Prototype no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.**_

_**Nota del autor 01: solo para aclararlo de una vez; habrá FEMsasuke en esta historia y la pareja será NarutoxFEMsasukexKushina, bueno sin más que decir que empiece la historia.**_

Una chica de unos ocho años corría por los terrenos del complejo Uchiha huyendo desesperadamente de aquel que había matado a su familia y a todos los demás miembros del clan, cuando aparece frente a ella un joven de piel pálida de pelo negro con el magenkyu sharingan activado en sus ojos_**.-Hasta aquí has llegado hermanita, solo faltas tú.-**_Dijo fríamente el chico, mas la chica llorando le pregunta.

_**-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Itachi-Niisan? Mataste a Oka-san, a Oto-san mataste a todos ¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!.-**_Para Itachi ver a su hermana en ese estado por su culpa era el peor castigo que podía recibir, pero debía cumplir su misión por el bien de la aldea matando a todos los miembros de su clan y eso incluía a su hermana menor.

_**-Lo hice para probar mi fuerza hermanita, asi que adiós Satsuki.-**_le dijo itachi para luego levantar su katana para darle el golpe de gracia a su hermana, mientras que la pequeña Uchiha cierra los ojos para no ver cuando su hermano le quitara su vida un poderoso instinto asesino inunda el lugar y detiene a itachi.

_**-¡NO MATARAS A SATSUKI-CHAN BASTARDO!.-**_Dijo furioso un chico de de cabello rubio alborotado vestido con una franela blanca y unos shorts azules con un manto de chakra rojo rodeándolo que veía a itachi con unos ojos rojos como la sangre que expresaban un odio y rabia infinitas hacia el Uchiha mayor_**.-¿Mataste a tu propia familia y a tu clan solo para probar tu fuerza? ¡Acaso estás loco!.-**_Le dijo naruto a itachi mientras en el manto de chakra se formaba una cola.

_**-¿Y porque no lo haría Naruto-kun? Esa es la forma en la que obtenemos poder en mi clan, además gracias a esto obtuve la evolución final de mis ojos y con ello la capacidad de hacer esto.-**_ dijo viendo a naruto directo a los ojos para que luego el manto de chakra de kyubi desapareciera.

_**-¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?, anulaste el chakra de kyubi.-**_ le pregunto un sorprendido naruto a itachi.

_**-Veo que sabes sobre kyubi pero sin el chakra del biju ya no eres rival para mi.-**_ le dijo el uchiha a Naruto para luego lanzarse contra su hermana pero antes de que pueda llegar a ella naruto lo golpea y lo hace retroceder_**.**_

_**-¿Acaso crees que el chakra de kyubi es mi único truco imbécil? No por nada y aunque lo odie soy el hijo de ese bastardo del yondaime y esa perra de kushina, además del hecho de que desde que tengo uso de razón he sido torturado y perseguido por los habitantes de esta mugrosa aldea asi que tuve que aprender un par de trucos para sobrevivir idiota.-**_Le dijo fríamente y sin bajar la guardia naruto al uchiha mayor.

Satsuki veía con lágrimas en los ojos a su amigo rubio, ya que ella no se imaginaba que la vida de su amigo fuera tan dura y triste mientras pensaba_**.- **__Naruto-kun no sabía que tu vida a sido tan dura y aun así nunca te rindes, eres alguien verdaderamente excepcional además que esta nueva faceta de tu personalidad te hace ver atractivo_**.- **Pensó la Uchiha sonrojada al ver el rostro serio del uzumaki, cuando itachi vuelve a tomar su katana y se dispone a hablar.

_**-Bueno Naruto-kun tus habilidades son excepcionales para alguien de tu edad, pero ya basta de juegos puedo sentir el chakra de los ambus acerarse, asi que mas me vale terminar con esto rápido.- **_Dice fríamente Itachi, naruto al darse cuenta el Uchiha mayor iba a ir en serio le dicea Satsuki_**.**_

_**-¡Satsuki vete el ahora va ir enserio voy a…Mierda!.-**_ dijo naruto al darse cuenta que itachi lo había cortado con su katana en el pecho provocando que de la herida salga un gran chorro de sangre y a duras penas se mantenía consciente , Itachi ve al chico por unos instantes mientras piensa con remordimiento_**.**_

_**-Minato-Sama perdóneme por haber matado a su hijo.-**_Pero antes de que pueda ir contra de su hermana nota que la presencia de los ambus está muy cerca así que decide escapar pero antes de irse le dice a su hermana_**.-Tu y yo no nos volveremos a ver ya que ambos tenemos asuntos pendientes.-**_le dice antes de desaparecer en un sunshin,Satsuki al notar que itachi se había ido va hacia naruto y lo pone boca arriba viendo horrorizada el profundo corte que tiene en el pecho el rubio.

_**-**__Por dios esta herida es grave si no recibe atención médica pronto va a morir__**.- **_Pensó preocupada cuando escucha la voz de naruto.

_**-¿Satsuki-chan eres tú?.-**_ pregunta con una voz débil naruto, satsuki se sorprende al oir la voz de su amigo y le dice.

_**-Naruto-kun tranquilo estoy aquí aguanta un poco mas que ya viene la ayuda.-**_ le dice la Uchiha a Naruto, mas el al notarlo le dice.

_**-Está bien Satsuki, aunque antes que lleguen quisiera hacer algo que quiero hacer antes que lleguen los ambu.-**_ Satsuki extrañada le pregunta.

_**-Y que sería eso naruto-kun.-**_ante la pregunta de la uchiha el rubio solo sonríe levanta con esfuerzo su brazo derecho y lo utiliza para acercar el rostro de la uchiha al suyo y darle un beso tras terminar el beso naruto observa sonriendo a una sonrojada Satsuki y le dice.

_**-UN beso de la damisela en apuros ya que cuando una princesa está en peligro y llega un héroe y la salva esta le da un beso por recompensa.-**_le dijo el rubio sonriendo a la sonrojada uchiha cuando llegaron los ambus.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de la raíz ambu Danzuo recibía el reporte del ambu que tenia vigilando el complejo Uchiha y tras escuchar sobre el combate que mantuvo el jinchuriki del kyubi contra itachi y como aun después de recibir una herida potencialmente mortal se mantuvo vivo y consiente pensó_**.- **__Así que el jinchuriki puede hacer todo eso sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, con el entrenamiento y soporte adecuado podría convertirse en el arma definitiva de konoha_**.-**ante ese pensamiento el viejo halcón de la guerra hizo un gesto que era poco común en el, sonrió pero no era una sonrisa normal ya qué esta expresaba toda la ambición que en ese momento sentía así que se dirigió a sus ambus para darles su nueva misión_**.- Tráiganme toda la información posible sobre el estado de salud del jinchuriki del kyubi y tráiganlo aquí vivo y en buen estado.-**_Los ambus al escuchar las nuevas ordenes de su señor respondieron con su típico tono sin emociones.

_**-¡Hai danzuo-Sama!.-**_Para luego desaparecer a cumplir su misión.

_**/**_

_**Hospital de Konoha Una semana después:**_

Una bomba explota en una de las habitaciones del hospital de konoha, el nombre del paciente residente de esa habitación era naruto Uzumaki, el informe preliminar expuso que fue un atentado contra la vida del chic en el que detonaron tres sellos explosivos simultáneamente, mas no se encontró ningún cuerpo en la escena, se especula que el cuerpo del chico fue desintegrado por la explosión mas no es seguro, asi que se dejo el caso como uno sin resolver.

_**/**_

**Cuarteles generales de la raíz en esos mismos instantes:**

Danzuo estaba leyendo el informe médico de naruto y tras complementarlo con la demás información que poseía sonrió complacido ya que todo le estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado así que se dirigió a los ambus que estaban con el cuerpo inconsciente y comatoso de naruto y les dijo_**.-lleven al jinchuriki a la división científica y díganles que inicien el proyecto BLACKLIGHT.-**_ A lo que los ambus obedecieron y llevaron al chico a la división científica cumplir la orden de su jefe_**.-**__Pronto no solo tendré el arma definitiva de konoha si no también al shinobi definitivo que me permitirá conquistar esta y las demás aldeas shinobis__**.- **_Pensó el viejo halcón de la guerra sin saber que dentro de algunos años iba a pagar muy caro su ambición.

_**/**_

_**Nota del Autor 02: bueno esta es una historia que se me ha ocurrido esta vez es un crossover de naruto y prototype y para quienes estén extrañados por la forma de naruto hablar sobre kushina eso será explicado en capítulos posteriores aunque lo único que les puedo decir es que kushina vive en la aldea e hizo algo que provoco que naruto la odie, y el porqué puse a sasuke como una chica pues es simple leí un fic en el que sasuke era una chica y me gusto la idea así que la implemente en este fic.**_

_**Nota del Autor 03: bueno aquí les tengo dos pequeñas encuestas:**_

_**1ra encuesta: Naruto en este fic mata a Itachi o le perdona la vida ya que recuerden que el Uchiha mayor casi lo mata en esta historia.**_

_**2da encuesta: en cual nuevo fic me pongo a trabajar ahora:**_

_**1ro el crossover entre naruto y fable en el que naruto es salvado de ser asesinado por una turba en konoha por Jack of Blades y este lo lleva a albion a que se una al gremio de héroes, aquí la pareja será un narutoxtheresaxharem y naruto tendrá una personalidad de naruto será un tanto gris ya que el no será ni bueno ni malo en la historia.**_

_**2da el fic de narutoxFEMmadara en este fic naruto no tiene al kyubi sellado en su interior si no su hermana menor siendo así desplazado por sus padres a favor de su hermana, pronto él llama la atención de la Uchiha legendaria quien empieza a entrenarlo y después de cierto hecho se lo lleva de la aldea llegando de esa forma a pertenecer a aktsuki.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	2. Capitulo 01: la huida de Izanagi

**Capitulo 01: La huida de Izanagi**

**Notas del autor 01: Hola como están todos ha sido un tiempo desde que publique este fic pero aquí está el primer capítulo, sin más que decir que disfruten.**

**/**

**(**_5 años después del prologo)_

Shimura Danzo estaba reunido con los principales científicos de la división científica de la raíz quienes le estaban dando el reporte sobre su último proyecto: el proyecto BLACKLIGHT. Ya que los resultados obtenidos sobrepasaban en gran medida a los esperados así que lo llamaron para darles su reporte_**-Danzo-sama desde que iniciamos el proyecto BLACKLIGHT con el sujeto de pruebas Nro. 02 Nombre Código Izanagi, el sujeto no mostro signos de rechazo o degeneración de ningún tipo al tratamiento, suponemos que eso se debe a que el sujeto es un jinchuriki… Pero sucedió algo inesperado durante el experimento-**_le termino de exponer el científico al líder de la raíz quien con su habitual tono frio y sin emociones le pregunto.

_**-¿Que sucedió durante el experimento doctor? Espero que no se algo parecido al proyecto REDLIGHT porque si no rodaran cabezas-**_El científico dio un respingo y le respondió rápidamente a su señor ya que él había captado la amenaza implícita en las palabras del anciano.

_**-Al contrario Danzou-sama fue un éxito total, pero lo que nos llamo la atención fue que el virus se unió a un nivel celular con Izanagi, al principio creimos que habíamos creado un nuevo kekegenkai pero luego nos dimos cuenta que creamos algo totalmente diferente-**_el líder de la raíz escucho con interés las palabras del científico sin interrumpirlo mientras este se acercaba a una computadora y tras teclear unos comandos en ella apareció en la pantalla una imagen de Izanagi y diferentes datos sobre el, el científico se volteo a ver a Danzo y le explico_**-Lo que creamos fue una nueva especie; mas fuerte, rápida e inteligente que el ser humano, mas eso no es lo mas increíble-**_Le dijo para luego teclear un nuevo comando y una serie de videos en los que salía Izanagi luchando contra Ambus de la raíz y bestias salvajes apareciera en la pantalla, en ellos se ve como el elimina con increíble facilidad a los Ambus y como captura un tigre con sus manos desnudas para luego absorberlo con unos tentáculos que aparecieron en su espalda y segundos más tardes sus brazos se convirtieran dos impresionantes pares de garras de 30 cm_**-Como ve su capacidad de adaptación es increíble al igual que su capacidad de combate ya que al absorber a sus adversarios puede curarse y obtener sus conocimientos y rasgos más importantes, aunque no sabemos si puede obtener de esa manera kekegenkais pero con las habilidades que posee ahora ya es un espécimen muy impresionante-**_Le termino de explicar el científico a un muy complacido Danzou.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en un tanque lleno de un extraño fluido azul se hallaba flotando un chico de unos aparentes 15 años de piel pálida, pelo rubio hasta los hombros y tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla respirando por una mascarilla. Él era el segundo sujeto de prueba Izanagi aunque pocos en la raíz conocían su verdadero Nombre; Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko y sujeto de pruebas de uno de los experimentos mas diabólicos realizados en la raíz: el Proyecto BLACKLIGHT, pero ya no mas ya que hoy iba a ser el día en que conseguiría su ansiada libertad_**-¿Estás listo Naruto-Kun?-**_Le pregunto la voz de una mujer en su cabeza, el chico abrió sus ojos y le respondió en su mente.

_**-Puedes apostarlo Kisara-chan-**_ en ese momento Naruto transforma sus puños en un par de mazas y con ellos golpea el vidrio rompiéndolo de un solo golpe, en ese momento suena la alarma y el Rubio al ver en un estante su armadura de combate se la pone_**(Nota del autor: así mas o menos se ve naruto con su armadura solo quítenle la katana y la Pistola:**_ _**.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=raiden+metal+gear#/d9vv8u)**_ y luego huye del lugar.

_**/**_

Danzo estaba furioso por los últimos acontecimientos, ya que como era posible que después de tanto tiempo el jinchuriki rompiera los sellos de sumisión que se le habían puesto hace tanto tiempo y ahora estuviera haciendo un sendero de muerte y destrucción en su camino hacia la aldea, pero como siempre mantuvo cualquier muestra de su enojo oculto en su habitual mascara de frialdad y se dispuso a tratar de solucionar la situación antes de que se le fuera de las manos_**-A todos los miembros del escuadrón 10 diríjanse a la salida este ya que Izanagi se dirige hacia allí-**_Tras recibir la orden los miembros de dicho escuadrón se dirigen hacia alii_**-**__No escaparas tan fácil jinchuriki eres un arma demasiado valiosa como para perderla__**-**_Pensó el líder de la raíz mientras observaba como Naruto iba directo a la trampa.

_**/**_

Naruto se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la salida pero empezó a sospechar que algo iba mal cuando se percato de que ya nadie trataba de detenerlo, una sonrisa siniestra surco su rostro mientras pensaba_**-**__Que lo intenten, pero se van a llevar una GRAN sorpresa cuando lo hagan__**-**_estaba pensando eso y cómo deshacerse de ellos mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia su libertad.

_**/**_

En la salida este del cuartel general de la raíz ambu se encontraban apostados los 200 miembros del escuadrón 10 esperando a que Naruto llegara para detenerlo cuando de repente la puerta que permitía el acceso a esa zona es destruida por una gran roca que iba dirigida a toda velocidad hacia ellos la mayoría pudo esquivarla, mas lo que no pudieron murieron aplastados por el peso y la velocidad de la piedra, en ese momento uno de los ambus se da cuenta que en uno de los lados de la roca hay un gran fajo de sellos explosivos activados y antes de que pueda dar la alarma explota matando a la mayoría e hiriendo de gravedad a los demás en ese momento entra el rubio al lugar quien con una sonrisa burlona les dice_**-WOW chicos ustedes si que saben armar una fiesta de los mil demonios-**_ pero mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida un grupo de 10 ambus lo rodean y el les dice con un tono de voz extremadamente frio y peligroso_**-Esta bien si quieren interponerse en mi camino no hay problema los matare a todos pero ni por un minuto crean que me quedare aquí-**_ en ese momento el transforma sus brazos en un par de afiladas garras de unos 30 cm y se lanza contra el grupo de ambus despedazando a uno con sus garras de un zarpazo en el abdomen para luego transformar su brazo izquierdo en un escudo y cubrise con el de un jutsu katon que le lanzo uno de los hombres de Danzo, pero en ese momento el siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho y dirije su vista allí donde ve que una ninjato lo atravesaba, en ese momento sus brazos vuelven a la normalidad.

_**-Lo siento Izanagi pero no podemos dejarte ir Danzo-sama ordeno que te capturáramos vivo o muerto-**_Le dijo con un tono sin emociones el ambu, mas Naruto sonrió siniestramente y le dijo a él.

_**-¿Así que creen que pueden matarme Perros de Danzo?- **_En ese momento el agarra la hoja de la espada con su mano derecha y se la arrebata al ambu halándola **atraves** de su abdomen y dándose la vuelta para clavársela en la cabeza al shinobi_**-Pues lamento desilusionarlos ya que un perro jamás podrá matarme, ¡ASI QUE APARTENSE DE MI CAMINO PERROS SARNOSOS!-**_Naruto vuelve en ese momento a transformar sus brazos en garras para luego clavarlas en el suelo provocando que cientos de estacas broten de este empalando a los ambus supervivientes y matándolos en el acto para luego transformarse en uno de los ambus que había consumido mientras caminaba fuera de aquel lugar y se dirigía a la torre hokage.

_**/**_

**Momentos más tarde en la oficina del Hokage.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba en su oficina realizando el papeleo rutinario cuando siente una presencia y encara al intruso, no obstante quedo sin palabras cuando lo vio_**- A sido un tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez verdad Ojji-san-**_Le dijo sonriendo Naruto al Hokage.

_**/**_

_**A la mañana siguiente en la academia ninja.**_

Era otro dia normal en la academia ninja para una determinada Uchiha quien veía con una expresión aburrida por la ventana a la aldea _**(Nota del autor: para que no se amarguen aquí les dejo una imagen; .com/art/Uchiha-Sasuki-1-183751432)**_ cuando su sensei les habla tras imponer el orden**-**_**Hoy chicos tenemos a un estudiante que se integrara a nuestra clase después de una larga temporada fuera de la aldea asi que trátenlo bien y ayúdenlo en lo que puedan-**_ Les dijo Iruka para luego darle la palabra al chico que estaba junto a el_**( Nota del autor: aquí les dejo una imagen de el; .com/?q=naruto&order=9&offset=360#/dx2r40) **_el chicoescribió su nombre en la pizarra y se dirigio a los demás con un tono de voz amigable_**-Hola a todos mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-**_En ese momento la mente de Satsuki era un caos de pensamientos y sentimientos confusos ya que después de 5 largos años su mejor amigo Naruto reaparecía de quien sabe donde pero por ahora eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que la ultima persona que ella realmente quería estaba viva y frente a ella.

_**/**_

_**Notas del Autor02: y después de tanto tiempo aquí esta capitulo 01 de este fic, tratare lo mas posible en no tardar para subir la continuación del fic, y y en cuanto a la pareja será un NarutoxHarem y estará conformado por:SatsukixFemkyubi(Kisara)xKushinaxFem HakuxAnkoxKoharu(rejuvenecida claro esta)x¿?. Otra cosa no esperen que la relación de naruto con Kushina sea de color rosa ya que esta va a ser muy tormentosa y antes que se me olvide quieren que Naruto mate a Orochimaru y controle Otokagure hasta la próxima.**_


	3. Capitulo 02

**Capitulo 02: Explicaciones y el comienzo del plan de Naruto.**

**Notas del Autor: hola mis estimados lectores aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de The Uzumaki Prototype, lamento la demora pero tenía demasiados deberes de la universidad ademas de un jodido bloqueo de escritor que no me dejaba pensar como continuar mis fics, así que sin más preámbulos que comience el show.**

Naruto Y Satsuki estaban ocultos detrás de unos arboles en el patio de la academia Ninja de tal manera que no pudieran ser vistos ni oídos por nadie_**-Y bien supongo te Tienes mucho que explicar Naruto-kun-**_Le dijo la Uchiha al rubio quien al ver la expresión seria de su amiga se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y resoplo fastidiado para luego poner u sello de silencio en el area en la que se encontraban para que no fueran oídos por los demás y le dijo con un tono de voz serio a la chica.

_**-¿Quieres saber donde estuve verdad Satsuki? Pues toma asiento que esta no es una historia bonita y es algo larga-**_La Uchiha se sienta y el rubio empezó a contarle a grandes rasgos su estancia en los laboratorios de la raíz y como fue utilizado por ellos como conejillo de indias en sus experimento y su posterior escape de aquel lugar.

Satsuki estaba sorprendida y horrorizada por lo que había tenido que pasar Naruto durante aquellos años en ese lugar así que sin pensarlo lo abrazo y posando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio le dijo mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y empapaban la chaqueta del rubio._**-No es justo Naruto-kun, porque tuviste que pasar por eso si no hiciste nada para merecerlo-**_El jinchuriki le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo mientras trataba de reconfortarla.

_**-Tranquila Satsuki-chan eso ya paso y los responsables pronto pagaran lo que hicieron, ademas es gracias a ti que estoy aquí ya que en mi hora mas oscura tu recuerdo fue lo que me permitió seguir adelante-**_La Uchiha se sonroja por las palabras del rubio pero gracias a la posición en la que se encontraban el no podía verla. Ellos permanecieron en esa posición hasta que Naruto le dijo a ella.

_**-Satsuki-chan volvamos a clases que el receso ya termino-**_En ese momento la chica reacciona y se levanto para irse de nuevo con Naruto de vuelta a clases.

_**/**_

Más tarde esa noche Naruto observaba como la concejera Utatane Koharu se dirigía a su hogar desde el tejado de un edificio que estaba en la calle que ella transitaba_**-**__Hora del show__**-**_Pensó siniestramente naruto mientras una sonrisa un tanto macabra adornaba su rostro, en ese momento el salta al vacio cayendo frente a la concejera quien al verlo da inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás mientras observaba con cautela al jinchuriki ya que Danzo les había mostrado les había mostrado a ella y a Homura los videos de seguridad de cuando el chico había escapado de las instalaciones de la raíz, asi que sabía de lo que era capaz el chico.

_**-¿Qué deseas mocoso? Que no tengo tiempo para perderlo con gente de tu calaña-**_Le dijo con un tono altanero la mujer a naruto tratando de ocultar su temor hacia el chico, pero el rubio solo sonrió y le respondió con un tono de voz algo oscuro y siniestro.

_**-Fácil deseo tu absoluta cooperación con un pequeño proyecto que tengo en mente-**_En ese momento el desaparece y para aparecer detrás de la anciana_**-Y lastimosamente para ti negarse no es una opción-**_Le dijo el a la anciana mientras la noqueaba de un golpe en la nuca para luego llevársela de allí.

_**/**_

**Momentos más tarde en un almacén abandonado de Konoha.**

_**-¿Dónde estoy?- **_Murmuro__Koharu mientras recobraba el sentido pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de 2 cosas; la primera era que estaba a merced del jinchuriki lo cual no era bueno y lo segundo era que estaba encadenada en una silla con una gran cantidad de sellos supresores de Chakra en su cuerpo lo que evitaba que moldeara chakra para escapar o para defenderse de aquel chico.

_**-Veo que has despertado Koharu-san ya me estaba planteando despertarte con un balde de agua fría-**_Le dijo naruto a la consejera quien al verlo le dijo con una expresión furiosa al rubio.

_**-No se que estas planeando mocoso pero te puedo asegurar que vas a pagar caro por esto-**_El chico no parecía inmutarse por la amenaza y le dijo con un tono burlón a la anciana.

_**-¿En serio? Y dime como vas a hacerme pagar vieja decrepita, más bien deberías estar agradecida porque te voy a dar un lugar en el nuevo mundo que pienso crear en vez de matarte y consumirte para asi obtener lo que necesito-**_Termino de decirle el con un tono frio y sin sentimientos que provoco que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la mujer producto de una emoción que no sentía desde hace años; miedo, miedo hacia el chico que la había secuestrado y planeaba utilizarla en sus planes cuales quieran que fuesen y no podría resistirse_**-Veo que has entendido la situación, bien eso no ahorrara una charla innecesaria-**_Le dijo Naruto mientras de su brazo derecho empezaba a salir unos tentáculos de color negro.

_**-¡¿Que vas a hacerme Monstruo?-**_Le dijo en un estado de completo pánico la consejera al rubio quien con una sonrisa un tanto demente le respondió.

_**-¿Que soy un monstruo? uhm probablemente lo sea, pero eso sería gracias a imbéciles como ustedes que me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora y en cuanto a lo que voy a hacerte, bueno digamos que voy a abrir tus ojos a una nueva luz una luz negra-**_En ese momento naruto apunta su brazo derecho hacia la asustada anciana para que luego los tentáculos salieran disparados de su brazo incrustándose en el cuerpo de la concejera quien gritaba de dolor mientras su cuerpo se convertía en una masa organica de color negro la cual minutos después tomo la forma de una joven de unos 18 años de piel blanca, cabello y ojos marrones y una figura para nada despreciable quien al ver a Naruto le dijo con un tono de voz extremadamente sumiso.

_**-¿Se encuentra bien Naruto-sama?-**_a lo que el rubio le responde sonriendo siniestramente a la chica.

_**-Si estoy bien Koharu-chan ahora escúchame bien estas son tus ordenes; debes informarme todo lo que se discuta en el concejo de la aldea y en las reuniones que tu tengas con el otro viejo decrepito y Danzou graduados entiendes-**_La chica le responde afirmativamente y él le ordena que vuelva a su apariencia de anciana y se valla del lugar, en ese momento Naruto queda solo y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada un tanto siniestra ya que su plan estaba poniéndose en marcha.

**/**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto fue a la academia donde consiguió a Satsuki en la entrada quien al parecer lo estaba esperando con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, Naruto al notarlo le pergunto si estaba bien a lo que ella le respondio poniéndose mas roja que nada y que lo estaba esperando para desearle suerte en el examen de graduación.

3 horas después se podían ver a unos muy satisfechos Naruto y Satsuki saliendo de la academia tras haber aprobado su examen sin saber que una pelirroja los observaba de lejos mientras murmuraba para si misma_**-Sochi-**_ en ese momento una lagrima brota de su ojo derecho mientras veía al rubio jinchuriki.

**Más tarde esa noche**

Mizuki corría a toda velocidad por el bosque muy complacido consigo mismo ya que había logrado robar el pergamino prohibido de Konoha y en esos momentos se dirigía hacia los límites de la aldea cuando de la copa de un árbol salta naruto cayendo frente al chunin sonriéndole amablemente_**-Ohayo Mizuki-sensei, ¿no cree que es una noche encantadora? Aunque supongo que estará demasiado ocupado en su pequeño intento de fuga como para notarlo ¿verdad?-**_El peliblanco observo con cautela al chico mientras sacaba unos kunai.

_**-Valla es increíble que te enteraras y me consiguieras, pero enserio crees que puedes detenerme si solo eres un recién graduado de la academia y yo soy un chunin demonio-**_Le dijo Mizuki a Naruto, pero no pudo terminar su argumento ya que el rubio le había dado un golpe en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz y lo estrellándolo contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente.

_**-Tsk, basura prepotente solo eras puras palabras y nada de hechos basura prepotente ahora vamos a tomar lo que vi a buscar-**_comento naruto viendo con desprecio al Chunin para luego tomar el pergamino y comenzar a leerlo_**-Bingo-**_Comento el rubio con una expresión complacida al conseguir los jutsus que estaba buscando.

_**/**_

A la mañana siguiente naruto estaba sentado en su lugar habitual charlando con Satsuki cuando entra Iruka y les informa la conformación de los equipos, algo que particularmente no le interesaba a Naruto ya que el le había ordenado a Koharu que cambiase la formación de los equipos por una que el le había entregado a ella.

_**-…Y el equipo 07 conformado por Izuma Sai, Uchiha Satsuki y Uzumaki Naruto, su Jounin sensei será Mitarashi Anko-**_ le dijo el Chunin a los chicos quienes lo escuchaban con atención mientras que Naruto pensaba que las piezas poco a poco estaban cayendo en su lugar.

_**/**_

**Notas del Autor 02: Y esos es todo amigos, en serio lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto pero estaba escaso de ideas además que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos los próximos capítulos de mis otros fics, ahora les otra noticia voy a incluir a tres chicas mas en el Harem: Ayame y Fuu y la otra será una de su elección asi que elíjanla bien:**

**Mei terumi**

**Guren**

**Tayuya**

**Kin.**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
